


不在酒

by uroneinamillion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uroneinamillion/pseuds/uroneinamillion





	1. 不在酒-上

\--

 

李马克替导师代完两节本科的课，身心俱疲地回到博士生公寓。他站在走廊里一字一字地输房门密码，突然想起来什么，手下的速度越来越慢。

昨天他室友在玹哥，睡觉前敲开李马克的房门，说今天会带人回来。

郑在玹没说是谁，可是李马克知道，音乐学院的罗渽民，硕士二年级，专业低音提琴。

李马克面对紧闭的房门站着，仿佛已经听到房间里激烈交合的碰撞声和不带掩饰的喘息。

李马克知道，音乐学院的罗渽民，硕士二年级，专业低音提琴，李马克的性幻想对象。

输密码的节奏流畅起来，李马克没有一丝犹豫地推开了房门。

 

真的说起来，李马克比郑在玹更早认识罗渽民。早在他们这届博士生出去约跨年酒，包了个场子开趴。郑在玹姗姗来迟，勾着个粉色头发的漂亮男生给大家意味暧昧地介绍这是学弟之前，李马克就认识罗渽民了。 

他研一申请国外一个项目的实习，熬了几个大夜写材料，找师兄审了四五稿才算基本满意。第二天早上为了不耽误上午的课，赶着第一班公交车去老校区交材料，终于在睡眠不足低血糖和心力交瘁的N重压力下，眼一黑倒在了办公楼前的台阶上。

李马克醒的时候躺在校医院里，旁边坐着个人守着他。那人低着头，也能看出相貌不俗，纯白色衬衫解开最上面的两个扣子，里面是若隐若现的细直锁骨。他腿上摊着复印的五线谱，右手模拟练习着音位，嘴唇翕动小声哼唱，李马克听出来是《维特》的选段。李马克轻嗑出声，那个男生马上抬起头来，边把谱子合拢边惊喜雀跃地说，“你醒了。”

那真的是李马克此生见过最好看的人。

他说他叫罗渽民，本来想去琴房练琴，正好路过“救”了李马克一命。自顾自说了一堆话，也没见李马克有什么反应，只是目不转睛地看着他，盯到罗渽民的脸开始不自然的红，然后说着太热了，不是，你醒了就好了，那我就先走了，然后逃出了病房。

再见到的时候人已经偎在郑在玹身边了，虽然在玹哥没有明说，可是李马克直觉他俩的关系不是学长学弟那么简单。罗渽民几乎整个人趴在郑在玹怀里和他说话，目光扫着全场，扫过李马克，两个人对视了三秒，烧得李马克内心莫名窜起怒气，想冲过来质问他还记不记得自己。可罗渽民的眼神像月光下沉静的冬湖，不带一丝波动地移开了。

李马克一声不吭地喝酒，他在爱丁堡待了两年刚刚回国，既和本校的学长学弟不熟，也不擅长这种场合。一群人喝到后半夜还意犹未尽不肯散去，郑在玹揽着罗渽民起身说有事先回给大家赔个酒，一口将玻璃杯里的酒精饮尽，罗渽民也喝多了，晃着玻璃杯脚下不稳，半杯清色液体全交代给了郑在玹价格不菲的针织衫上。他俩推推搡搡说去洗手间处理一下，李马克放下酒杯鬼使神差地跟了出去。

他辗转了几处，最后才在较偏的一处洗手间找到了两个人。木质推拉门的隔音不好，所有可以彰显这场淫靡性事的声音都清晰地传了出来。李马克脑子一团乱，不受控制地慢慢推开一条门缝。罗渽民被抱在大理石台面上大开着双腿，裤子和内裤都散落在地上，只剩一件衬衣挂在肩头。相反郑在玹是脱掉了被酒浸染的上衣，露出肌肉线条流畅精壮的肩背，下身只是拉开裤链，性器埋在罗渽民的嫩穴里猛烈抽插。罗渽民被操到遏制不住地呻吟，两腿勾在郑在玹有力的腰胯上，又把自己往前送了送，一副欲罢不能的浪荡样子。

李马克感到自己那处也起了反应，他的性经验屈指可数，好像天生就是对这方面需求淡泊。本科的时候有过一个女朋友，交往了半年多开房两次。那是李马克第一次做爱，只记得那个女孩子每次都喊疼，他也就更没了兴趣。研究生去了国外没日没夜地扑在项目、学分、奖学金上，不乏有丰乳窄腰的金发美女投怀送抱，他也只在喝多的时候约过一两次。倒是偶尔会做梦，梦里有一个看不清脸的人匍匐在他的身下似火似水予取予求，醒来身下冰凉，靠在浴室墙上凭尚存的模糊印象自渎，精液混着温热的水流进下水道里。

眼前的场景实在太过刺激，李马克只是看着就血液逆流下身勃起。不大的房间里充斥着潮湿磅礴的情欲，郑在玹加快了速度，背部肌肉紧绷，一时间肉体拍打的声音响彻屋内。他边挺动性器边粗喘着气凶道，“今天怎么这么多水，不会是想别的男人了吧？”

罗渽民根本无暇顾及郑在玹说什么，身上的白衬衣顺着手臂滑落，他被干的手肘打颤撑不住身子，于是改为抱住身上男人的背，这一下郑在玹进的更深，也不同往日温柔，狠干着湿热幼滑的小穴。李马克看不到他们正在热切交合的位置，可是渽民含着媚色的眼角，意乱情迷摇晃的模样，无法抑制的娇喘呻吟，都宣告着这场性事仿若疾风骤雨。

终于在连续几十次的猛干下，郑在玹和罗渽民一起登上高潮顶峰。罗渽民被欲望灼到不能自己，生理泪水啪嗒啪嗒掉下来。薄薄一门之隔的李马克心跳急促呼吸不畅，眼睛涨红了一圈，死死盯着在欲海里沉浮的罗渽民。

罗渽民靠在郑在玹肩上，像一个迷乱的荡妇攀依着唯一能救赎他的神祇。

他赤裸的身体还未褪余韵，小口喘着气一起一伏。罗渽民缓慢地侧过头，与门外黑色阴影里站着的李马克四目相对。

 

后来李马克经常“碰巧”在公寓撞见郑在玹和罗渽民的性事，用诸如忘记拿教案、运动会提前下课、找一本导师急需的书之类的烂借口。郑在玹倒是坦然，被撞破既不抱人回自己房间，也不显露尴尬，反而每次都是李马克在罗渽民含义复杂的眼神下逃回自己屋里。几次以后郑在玹会提前给李马克发个“通知”，这样的举动在李马克看来是画蛇添足。这迫使李马克陷入被动，因为罗渽民从不过夜，只有白天会来，想见到他就只能按郑在玹通知的时间进门，而“通知”又把所有冠冕堂皇的借口都暴露成欲望，欲望无处倾泻便化成剑走偏锋的戾气。

 

李马克在公寓安装了监控摄像头，他挑了一个在玹哥跟着导师出差的日子自己忙了一整天，把客厅浴室厨房，他能想到的所有角落窥视的一清二楚。傍晚余晖温热透过落地窗洒进来，李马克光着膀子坐在自己房间电脑前，他注视着屏幕里熟悉的各个角落，后知后觉地意识到自己是不是已经走火入魔。

这不是我的选择也不是我的错，李马克握紧了拳，是罗渽民勾引他这么做的。为什么要装作不认识，为什么要和自己的室友交往，为什么要故意在自己面前露出那副欲求不满的样子。是的，故意，罗渽民就是故意的，故意在自己面前被别人上，故意放肆浪叫扭动身子，故意在濒临高潮的时刻用万种风情的眼睛含情脉脉地看过来。

想着自己碰见的几次他们两个在公寓客厅里做爱的样子，李马克的裤子濡湿了一片痕迹，他坐在电脑前闭上眼睛，想象着罗渽民的样子，手向下伸握住了半勃的性器。脑海中复制放映起历历在目的激烈性事，那两人每一次撞击和迎合，每一声呻吟喘息，渐渐地，郑在玹的形象模糊不清，发狠干着罗渽民的人换成了自己。李马克快速撸动着怒涨的性器，终于在脑海中画面放映到罗渽民眼神落向他的一刻，射了出来。

 

门铃响了，可能是之前叫的外卖，李马克从射精后的茫然空白中回过神，拿起桌上的纸巾擦干痕迹，提上裤子去开门。

门口站着罗渽民，白色卫衣牛仔裤衣冠楚楚，解释说在玹哥出差有变要晚几天回，叫自己来帮收拾些衣服。李马克尴尬地摸了摸鼻子把人让进来，罗渽民没有马上走进郑在玹的房间，而是站在客厅里。李马克关好门过来，两人面面相觑一时无言，罗渽民环视了圈房间，又歪着头打量起只穿了条休闲裤的李马克，李马克觉得自己一切龌龊的所作所为都被看穿了。

李马克问他要不要喝水，得到否定的回答后，又多此一举地指了指郑在玹房间紧闭的屋门请他自便，借口冲澡落荒而逃。

他打开花洒，却没站进去，两手撑在台子前望着镜像里的自己。这是三年之后他又一次和罗渽民独处同一空间，不同于往日的初见，斗转星移，他们的身份立场早已面目全非。思虑及此，李马克拧开水龙头掬一捧水泼在脸上。

“学长… …”罗渽民的声音伴着叩叩敲门声响起。李马克关紧水龙头不吭声，门外又叫了一声，“马克学长… …”

李马克心如擂鼓，他附在门边听，罗渽民没有走，安静了几秒后开口说道，“在玹哥好像有东西在里面，我可以进来拿吗？”

骗子，李马克咒骂，博士生分配的公寓两室一厅，一人一间屋带独立卫生间，郑在玹的东西怎么会在他李马克屋内的浴室里？

接着他意识到罗渽民进了他的房间，电脑还开着，屏幕上是监视器的画面，桌子上还有沾满自己精液的卫生纸团… …

不行！李马克的理智在说，不能被他发现！李马克伸手想要开门的同时，门锁在另一侧被先一步旋开了。

罗渽民不知道什么时候换了衣服，是他之前因为装监控太热，脱下来顺手扔在沙发上的旧T恤。那衣服穿了好多年，今天又被自己的汗水浸过，皱皱旧旧的，上面全是他的味道。穿在罗渽民身上松垮的晃荡，再往下看是清瘦笔直裸露的两条腿。

李马克大脑掉线，无法解析眼前的状况，不知作何反应。罗渽民光着脚一步迈进水雾缭绕的浴室，站在他面前。他们两个如此之近，一侧头就能噙住对方的嘴唇，彼此胸口一扩一张，共享着浴室里稀薄的空气。罗渽民抬起手把手里的东西越过李马克抛进墙角的垃圾桶，李马克看清了那是他遗留在桌上的卫生纸团。

“学长做坏事了。”罗渽民嘴角勾了个似有似无的笑，看在李马克眼里尽是共赴云雨的赫然邀请。

“别叫我学长，”李马克揽住罗渽民空荡T恤下的细腰，挤进罗渽民两腿中间，把人抵在水池边上，“住对面那个才是你学长，别找错人了。”

罗渽民的手抚上李马克的脸，凑近咬住李马克的下唇，“我知道了，你不喜欢。”

罗渽民接吻的技巧很好，轻重缓急都游刃有余，他是被李马克压在身下的那个，却引诱着李马克不可自制地陷落进去。接吻逐渐成为饮鸩止渴，李马克死掐着罗渽民的腰索求更多。

许是太过投入，李马克的感官灵敏度在面对罗渽民的时候会无限放大。比如他甚至能够听到唇齿交缠带起的淫靡水啧声，在花洒水流的背景音下都异常清晰。罗渽民闭着眼睛忘情地吻他，吸吮他的舌头，舔舐他的上颚，一想到罗渽民在情事里的熟练高超是从何种丰富的经验中得来，李马克就怒不可遏。他故意用挺立的下身顶了顶罗渽民分开的两腿之间，意味明显昭然若揭。

罗渽民睁开眼从舌吻里抽离，嗔笑着主动撩起宽大的T恤下摆转身趴在台子上，棉质的衣料堆在腰际，露出一个若隐若现的腰窝，接着是圆润挺翘的臀部，光滑幼嫩还不知羞耻地摇了摇仿佛在催促男人快点。

“我要看着你做，”李马克把人翻过来抱到水池台面上，嫉妒心作祟又问，“你真没找错人，我们好像不认识。”

幼稚，罗渽民在心里笑眼前的男人，两腿勾住李马克的腰把人带向自己，“没有啊，不就是你喜欢站在门外看别人干我，喜欢到现在还非要用一样的姿势。其实对于处男来说后入的姿势会方便点的，我还是建议… …”

被揭穿心事的李马克恼羞成怒，他不等罗渽民说完打断了他。他拉下裤链，发誓要把这个人干到除了呻吟什么都说不出，挤了满手的润肤露粗暴地摸向罗渽民身下的穴口，又撸了两把自己的性器，急不可耐地捅了进去。

这种又紧又软的感觉无法形容，蜜穴里的嫩肉吸绞着他的阴茎，每一次没入和抽出都爽到脊骨颤栗，头皮发麻。李马克沉腰狠狠撞击着那处只在想象中服侍过他的温柔乡，长久以来无法纾解的欲望终于得到了彻底满足。他抓住罗渽民的腿把他拉的更近，生硬地要求对方亲吻自己，性器在渽民的身体里肆意抽动，每一次顶弄都深到不能再深。

罗渽民被狠肏着，情欲汹涌快要把他淹没还不忘听话地探出舌尖安抚李马克的舌头，小穴被又大又热的东西毫不留情地侵犯着，李马克的动作直白毫无章法，却比之前罗渽民所有的性体验都更让人情动。

门铃声不合时宜的再次响起，李马克知道这次真的是外卖了，罗渽民的小穴好像被吓到似猛然收缩紧紧含着他，里面的软肉裹住他的性器，逼得李马克差点交代。罗渽民眼神询问门铃的事，李马克哄他没事不用理放松，继续挺动着腰在罗渽民身体里摩擦抽动。

门铃此起彼伏响过几次后门外传来骂骂咧咧，继而又恢复安静。李马克托起渽民手感丰润的臀，摸了一手的水抹到罗渽民脸上，“怪不得在玹哥说你水多。”

“不… 不是的… …”罗渽民胡乱摇着头，他想解释那是因为看到你才…. 可是话到嘴边张张口说不出来，一失神又被李马克拖入下一波灭顶的顶弄里。

罗渽民从来没被这样不可拒绝的强制操弄过，李马克架着他的腿用着十足的力量狠干，罗渽民手按在李马克紧绷的肌肉上，推都推不开。

“不要了… …呜…不要了… …”罗渽民被顶到神志不清，仿佛看到自己小腹被硕大的性器顶到微微凸起，“马克哥…马克哥… …嗯…”

李马克豆大的汗滴落在罗渽民身上，眼睛眯成一条缝，身下的巨物狠顶进去抵住不动，“认不认识我。”

“认……认识，太大了，慢点…”

“我叫什么。”

“马克… 呜呜呜，马克哥… …”

“叫好听点！”

“马克哥… …哥哥，好哥哥… 慢一点… …”

罗渽民浑身被操得发红，情致高涨眼神迷离，他捧着李马克的脸讨好地乱亲，刚才被李马克抹到脸上的淫水混着汗水和泪水蹭到了李马克脸上。

李马克抓住他乱摸的手，让罗渽民握住他自己在身前乱颤的性器，平时演奏低音提琴的握弓的五指现在在李马克面前自渎，李马克肖想如果把罗渽民按在他的琴上干他会是什么景象，那场面一定靡乱不堪。罗渽民想把手抽回来，却被李马克狠狠按住，他感受到后穴里的凶器随着自己自慰的动作更炙热坚挺，动作猛烈到自己好像真的要被操坏了。

前后夹击的刺激让罗渽民先受不住射了出来，白浊洒在李马克和自己身上。李马克笑他，罗渽民深感丢人地把脸埋进李马克肩窝。李马克把他抱起来亲侧颈，罗渽民整个人挂在他身上，狠狠肏了数十下后，靠着罗渽民的耳边问可以吗，得到点头作为回应后，射进了罗渽民被操得熟透了的身体里。

 

李马克抱着罗渽民去一直充当背景音的花洒下冲洗，手指插进穴口把内射的阳精导出来。罗渽民靠在他怀里累得一根手指都不想动，眼睛黑漆漆滴溜溜地直盯着李马克看。李马克刮他鼻子问怎么了，罗渽民摇了摇头，说，“我好累啊，我今晚能不能和你一起睡。”

李马克以为罗渽民是从来不留宿的。

他抑制着狂跳的心，平静地讲着道理，“当然可以，反正在玹哥的房间…”

“我说得不够明白吗？我说和你一起睡。”

看来很多事并非我想的那样，李马克想，许久之后才点了点头。

 

罗渽民手脚并用像个八爪鱼一样缠在李马克身上，面庞平静餍足，带着笑意窝进他怀里睡着。李马克视如珍宝地抱着他，却怎么也睡不着。枕边手机里是几十分钟前在玹哥发来的信息，他问渽民有没有来家里拿东西，李马克有没有碰上他。

李马克手里心里一齐颤着不知道该怎么回，也不知道郑在玹为什么会问他这些问题。

他有好多想不明白、毫无头绪的事，也有好多自我摒弃、自我厌恶的想法。这些混乱的情绪和拥有罗渽民的愉悦感在他身体里兵戎相见，膨胀发酵，杀伐征讨着他的灵魂。

怀里的人传来动静，李马克低头看到罗渽民趴在他胸前，像刚出世的小狮子初见到第一缕日光，眼里是喜悦羞怯和敬畏。

罗渽民盯着他看了一会，什么都没说，向上欺身，在一声叹息里渡来一个深吻。

也许其他都不重要了，李马克收紧手臂，罗渽民是他的就够了。

哪怕只有这一秒，哪怕要万劫不复。

那就万劫不复。

 

\--


	2. 不在酒-中

导师安排李马克代表系里去S市进行为期两周的学术交流。他给郑在玹打了招呼，把屋里两盆绿植和乌龟搬到客厅麻烦郑在玹照顾。

学校安排的酒店住宿条件很好，房间透亮干净餐食丰盛。S市风景和人文盛名渊远，组里教授兴致勃勃地介绍了好几处名胜古迹，李马克却完全没有心思流连。他每日披星戴月兢兢业业，除了吃饭睡觉全扑在实验室。两周的工作五天搞定。归心似箭地订好车票，只等周一给主任当面汇报完稿子就回去。

他看着镜子里憔悴的自己，对黑眼圈和胡渣解释道，是不想再和N个中外籍教授吵实验假设和过程，是想回去赶快整完博士论文，是吃腻了酒店早餐和学校食堂，是想念自己的绿植和乌龟，是觉得自己的东西放在郑在玹那里，总有些心神不宁。

绝对没有想罗渽民。

罗渽民那日之后再没消息。他不知道罗渽民哪里得到他的微信，第二天发来好友申请，李马克第一时间通过。他是不玩朋友圈的人，却把罗渽民的朋友圈翻了个遍，罗渽民的朋友圈很简单，分享过几首低音提琴协奏曲，转过几个学院的晚会宣传，没有自拍倒有几张他拍，照片基本都是拉琴的样子或者和前辈的合影。毫不意外每一条下面都有郑在玹的点赞，有时郑在玹还会留言问晚会有没有家属票。

李马克沉默地翻完了所有，小心谨慎地没留下手滑点赞之类的痕迹。他以为罗渽民会主动找他聊天，可是左等右等一条消息都没有，李马克不知道怎么办也就任凭那对话框空落落的。

 

后天就能回去了，李马克躺在酒店宽大整洁的床上，又盯着和罗渽民的聊天窗口出神。

他点开罗渽民的头像，那照片一瞬间从之前本科毕业独奏会的宣传照变成意味不明的素色静物照片。什么时候换了头像？李马克疑惑，两指放大照片，眯着眼睛仔细端详，突然后背一凉。

那是他床头灯的一角，模糊的背景还能看出熟悉的米白色墙纸。

难道是第二天早晨罗渽民趁自己不注意的时候拍的，不，也可能是在罗渽民进到屋里敲浴室门之前拍的，毕竟他连“赃物”那几团卫生纸都发现了，说不定早就把整间屋子巡视了遍。

第二个问题接踵而至，在玹哥会认出来吗？在玹哥有可能会认出来吗？他进过自己的房间吗？

血液在血管里急速穿行手脚却依然冰冷。李马克强迫自己冷静，记忆里在玹哥没有进过自己房间，这一点让李马克悬着的心先落下半分。那么在自己不在的情况下如果要进自己的房间，肯定是带着某种目的，目的既可以是借洗发露和卫生纸，也可以是观察入微地发现这盏小夜灯。

诚恐在李马克心里翻腾，难抑的窃喜溜出来混乱交杂。他自觉做了不可挽回的事，和学长正在交往的男朋友上了床，同时又对罗渽民和这种心照不宣的秘密暗号发自心底无可救药的喜欢。

我怎么会变成这样，李马克绝望地抬起手臂挡着眼睛，可他怪不起渽民，那晚渽民亮晶晶的眼睛是真实的，又甜又软的爱意也是真实的。他只能责怪自己，怪自己心生邪念，怪自己放纵欲望，怪自己背离道德。

不能再这样下去了，思绪没法理清就先断绝掉这种不正常的关系和欲念。他深吸一口气，再次点开罗渽民的个人页，手指停在删除键上，却迟迟点不下去。

敲门声突然响起，李马克烫到似地把手机扔开。敲门声坚持不懈，自己没叫过room service，客房也打扫过了，敲门的人没有自报家门，李马克在屋内不做声地装死，只当是晚归的醉汉或者上门的小姐认错了门，等下就会自己走开。

果然门外渐渐安静了下来，李马克把手机捡回来，靠在床头再次集中在那两个红得晃眼的删除字样上。手机震动了一下，提示他有新消息进来。

他又松口气，借口万一是导师或者组里的信息不及时回复不好，最终也没按下删除，直接退出了罗渽民的个人页。

罗渽民和他的聊天窗终于出现了第一条信息。

“开门。”

 

罗渽民真好看，盛装精致的好看。他拖着箱子背着倍大提琴，像是乐池里有预谋出逃的首席，琴盒粗糙的尼龙肩带和纯黑的三件套晚礼服相悖又贴合。晚礼服是轻正装样式，剪裁考究，腰身曲线干净，设计极简不乏味。头发做了造型，发胶理出犀利的纹路，画了一点眼线眼角还涂了薄薄的金粉。

李马克愣在门口，下意识想帮他拎琴，又发现行李箱离自己比较近更方便，伸出手才发现手里还捏着手机，想放回口袋又摸不到口袋的开口，一时手忙脚乱，尽显狼狈。他低着头没敢直视罗渽民的眼睛，终于在混沌里找回一丝条理，连忙侧身先把人让进门。

罗渽民把琴立在廊边，箱子拖进屋里随手一放拉开行李箱翻衣服，什么都没解释绕过傻愣在旁边的李马克去浴室洗澡。李马克在屋里无措地站了半天，目光在凌乱大开的箱子和紧闭的浴室门之间徘徊，最后才想起来是不是该叫客房再加一床被子。

他提起电话，拨了内线出去，最后只叫多送了一双拖鞋。

 

罗渽民在浴室待了很久，出来的时候头发都吹干了。李马克戴着眼镜靠在床头读万物理论，余光打量到罗渽民换了宽松的棉T短裤，心里暗暗不爽，能亲手剥礼服三件套的机会毕竟不多。

罗渽民装没看见李马克放在浴室门口的新拖鞋，光着脚爬上了床。他还是什么都没说，把李马克手里的书抽走，一下子跨坐到他身上。

李马克先忍不住了，“你怎么来了？”

“社团活动公益演出，不过这种原因没什么好说的。”罗渽民说着把李马克的眼镜取下来左右看了看，自己戴上，“主要是你也在这里啊。”

半小时前自己肖想的人，现在带着自己的眼镜，跨坐在自己身上。突如其来的转折和床头灯柔和的射线把视野加倍模糊，李马克放肆地打量罗渽民，棉质柔软的裤边卷到腿根，身上是若隐若现的新鲜菩提木香。他一把捞过人紧紧压在床上，手从松垮的裤口伸进去，“你想我了？”

罗渽民终于笑了，伸手环抱住李马克，“对，你想我了。”

 

明明才做第二次身体却契合的如同双生。罗渽民深悉李马克床事上的喜好，掌握着李马克所有情欲的爆发点，知道怎么撩动拨火也知道怎么欲拒还迎。高潮山雨欲来，迟迟不落。李马克下身埋在罗渽民体内换着各种角度抽插却怎么都不满足，还想深一点，再深一点。

陌生环境中的性事酣畅淋漓，无所顾忌地换了各种姿势，被褥凌乱不堪，床边扔着几个用过的安全套。高潮之后的罗渽民像只餍足的小猫，懒在被子用指尖搡李马克去给他找衣服。李马克下地找齐刚刚亲手扔掉的蓝白棉睡衣，像给小娃娃穿衣服一样给他套回去。罗渽民闭着眼睛任他摆布，穿好以后主动蹭啊蹭地乖乖窝进李马克怀里，然后心满意足地一动不动。

上一秒肆意悸动的情韵瞬间化成绕指的温柔，李马克抱着罗渽民，手下无意识地轻拍他的背，像帮小孩子赶走梦魇。

他吻了吻罗渽民的发顶，晚安，宝贝。

 

李马克退了车票，早就写好的材料被他压在箱底。每日依旧准时出现在实验室，旁听一下讨论报个道，然后一整天不见踪影。

他和罗渽民像真正的情侣一样，去游客必打卡的五A景区买劣质纪念品，去街巷深处寻一碗手作面。从城东逛到城西，白天做梦，夜晚做爱。罗渽民在李马克的要求下又穿了一次礼服，他把衣服从干洗店拿回来，摊在酒店的简易熨衣台上，细心熨了半个小时。刚穿戴整齐取出提琴才拉了三个气口，就被李马克抓到床上扒光，可怜的黑色三件套又在床脚皱成一团。

这是李马克点名要的生日礼物。

春光明媚的整个下午在房间里肆无忌惮地荒淫度过，两个人在床上腻腻歪歪，赖到太阳西斜把天边烧成油画布，才被咕咕抗议的肚子提醒，想起来人类还有口腹之欲。推推搡搡冲了澡又是半个多钟，才换了干净简单的T恤和牛仔裤出门觅食。

罗渽民从路边甜品店买了块慕斯蛋糕，在烧烤摊上拍手唱歌给李马克过生日。李马克少有的想拍点什么记录下来，于是举起手机调到摄像模式。

“你干嘛呢？”罗渽民嘴巴鼓鼓的，“啊！你在录像？”

李马克点点头，罗渽民笑弯了眼睛，挖了一勺蛋糕举到镜头前，“啊~~~”

李马克低头吃掉罗渽民亲手喂的蛋糕，抬眼看到手机上方滚出新消息。

 

在玹哥。

-我们马克生日快乐啊！感谢马克成为我的室友，是我的荣幸，以后也要天天开心！[蛋糕]

-[图片]

-Ps：你的宝贝被我照顾的非常好[太阳]

 

细小的冰锥刺破燥热的夜风呼啸而来，李马克被死死钉在方寸之间无处可藏。嘴里甜蜜的蛋糕溢出辛涩，他瞟了一眼坐在对面的罗渽民，后者毫无所觉，正聚精会神认真对付一只烤翅中。

李马克伸手抹掉罗渽民脸颊上的芝麻粒，拿纸巾擦擦手，点开了聊天界面。

-谢谢哥，我也是。

他刚把手机放回口袋，罗渽民不管不顾地把烤虾塞进李马克的手里叫他赶紧帮忙剥壳。

你的宝贝也被我照顾的非常好。

 

\--  
tbc.


	3. 不在酒-下

3.  
回到学校的日子又漫长乏味了起来，李马克把绿植和乌龟接回自己屋，作为答谢请郑在玹在校门口餐馆吃了顿饭。给本科上课，替导师打杂，夜深人静的时候打开论文敲几个字，然后对着只有一条消息的对话框愣神。

罗渽民再次从他的生活里消失了。

S市的几番昼夜，不过是前几天的事，记忆已经影影绰绰。能想起来的，都是叫人面红耳赤的轻语缱绻，李马克知道那是再也不能提也回不去的黄粱一梦。

李马克今天临时去北校区替另个学长代课，紧赶慢赶才没迟到。回来的班车半路抛锚，只能背着电脑去挤地铁。出站的时候外面开始下雨，天黑压压的，路边尽是慌忙躲雨的路人。

李马克抬头看了看天，感觉雨一时半会停不了。好在博士公寓离地铁口不远，想着自己身体一向不错，稍微淋点雨也没什么，回去赶快洗个澡就行，李马克一低头冲进了雨幕里。

李马克拎着刚才楼下便利店买的热咖啡和快餐等电梯。他其实不喜欢咖啡也不是需要熬夜，只是回来的有点晚，便利店里可供选择的热饮只剩下这个。李马克想着可能是天意要他今天必须把论文第三章改完，就拿着去付了钱。

钥匙旋了一圈门就开了，原来在玹哥在家。李马克这么想着喊了句我回来了，在门口换鞋。

厨房里乒乒乓乓作响，接着是一串脚步声，李马克隐约还听到炉灶上煨着汤的声音。

“你回来啦。”

是罗渽民，穿着他的旧T恤，李马克一眼就认出是第一次在这间屋子里，罗渽民勾引他时穿的那件。

李马克一时分不清这是梦境还是现实，局促地站在那里一动不动。衣服下摆滴落的雨水在脚边安静汇成一个小水洼，莲藕汤的味道涨满了空气。

而罗渽民，这个世界上他朝思暮想最喜欢的那个人，站在一伸手就能抓住的地方，笑盈盈地看进他的眼睛。

那双眼睛里是一片无人问津的湖泊，映透着最纯净的梦境。李马克想自己一定是疯了，不然怎么会看到罗渽民细心挑选食材，洗手作羹汤的样子。头发遮住半张脸，汤盅冒着细小的气泡，氤氲出最温柔的水蒸气。

太温暖了，恍惚以为他们已经这样过了一生。

 

房门开关的声音传来，郑在玹腰间别着浴巾走过来，他拍了拍罗渽民的屁股把人赶去厨房，开口道，“哟，我们马克回来了。”

罗渽民打下郑在玹的手，瞟了他俩一眼转身走了，郑在玹接过李马克手里的塑料袋，“忘记给你说了，渽民做了饭。你也淋雨了吧，快去冲个澡出来吃。”

李马克点点头，抓着自己的东西三步踏进房间砰地关上门。

他倚着门，大口呼着气，感受着胸腔里那颗根本抑制不住的狂跳的心。

汤盅里溢起的气泡，破了。

 

吃饭的时候罗渽民咬着筷子解释，他和郑在玹也是在外面淋了雨，回来借用了李马克房间的浴室冲澡，出来才发现没有换洗的衣服，就随便拿了件穿。

李马克埋头喝汤，还没想明白为什么两个人不一起洗，就被罗渽民点名问道，“马克哥你不介意吧。”

李马克抬头看了一眼对面的罗渽民，又低下头摇了摇。

“吃饭呢，”郑在玹夹了块煎豆腐放进罗渽民碗里，“我们马克今天临危受命忙一天了，你真是吃饭也不让人消停。”

罗渽民立马回嘴哪里不消停了，郑在玹你别吃我做的饭，在玹哥笑得无奈，说着好啊你这个小没良心的，把桌上碗盘一个个点过说哪道菜是自己切的，哪道菜帮忙热了油。

李马克沉默地把最后一口汤喝完，站起身说了谢谢先回屋去了，就离开了餐桌。他连余光都不敢分给罗渽民，人生第一次真切明白什么叫落荒而逃。

罗渽民没好气地掐了下郑在玹，转过身叫李马克的名字，李马克停下，依然是背对着他，脸和表情全盖在看不见的阴影里。

“马克哥，明天是我生日，你记得来啊。”

 

李马克微不可查地点点头，回到自己房间轻轻合上了门。

明天是罗渽民的生日，不需要提醒他也记得。

李马克下定决心一般半跪在床边，从床底拉出一个箱子，咔哒一声打开，里面赫然整整齐齐摆着各式各样的礼物。

从过期的彩色糖果到华而不实的雪花水晶球，祖马龙的菩提木香水已经停产了这是全市最后一只，旁边躺着Gucci去年的秋冬限量款手链，谱夹、琴弦、低音提琴独奏CD，甚至有一把价格不菲的琴弓。李马克并不了解如何挑选一只合适的琴弓，只是看到这只伯南布哥木琴弓独自陈列在一旁，弓毛洁白光滑，漆色釉亮。

很称他，李马克这么想着，没有一丝犹豫地买了下来。

这些大大小小的东西在不同的时间，从不同的地方被李马克带回来，小心又爱惜地放进这个方方正正的秘密地方，封存着。

这些都是罗渽民的生日礼物，李马克早就准备好了。

从四年前第一次遇见他的那天就在准备了。

 

李马克掐着零点给罗渽民发了消息祝他生日快乐，接着又发了第二条说明自己论文deadline如何紧急云云总之就是生日会去不了，叫他给个地址，有空把生日礼物寄去。

李马克自以为想得明白，撑过这个八月把论文交上去他就可以毕业了，父母在国外盼着他早日团聚，出国前把这一箱子东西寄给罗渽民，从此就可以一刀两断。

那些美好的像梦一样的时间，就让它成为梦吧。

 

罗渽民捏着玻璃杯轻晃，透黄的细密气泡翻腾。音乐学院的同学们个顶个都是PartyQueen，为他道过生日快乐，就尽情享受去了。BGM从肖邦放到摇滚，连唐璜都能拿来蹦迪。

郑在玹把冰啤酒贴上罗渽民的脸，顺手换走他手里的杯子，“都热了，你想什么呢？”

罗渽民摇摇头，莞尔一笑勾上郑在玹的脖子，“我们什么时候走？我都不敢多喝。”

郑在玹喝了一口刚从罗渽民那里拿来的酒，确实热了，不好喝。好像在犹豫着，开口道，“现在走吧，我去开车。”

郑在玹去找车钥匙，罗渽民站起来叫大家尽兴，房间包到第二天十二点。然后在一片月下花前春宵苦短的起哄声里挽着郑在玹走了。

罗渽民坐在副驾驶上闻了闻自己身上的味道，“有没有酒味啊，你妈妈会不会不喜欢。”

郑在玹扫了他一眼没吭声，方向盘一打拐了个弯，驶出停车场。

罗渽民继续，“这都快十点了，哪儿有这样见家长的。”见郑在玹还是毫无反应，推了推人说道，“你说话啊。”

“因为不用见了。”

“什么？”

郑在玹的语气像六十迈的车速一样四平八稳听不出波动，“不用见了，我送你回宿舍。”

罗渽民震惊地看着郑在玹说不出话，许久才问道，“郑在玹你什么意思？”

郑在玹还是不吭声，罗渽民的火气一下子冒上来，伸手就去抢方向盘。

“罗渽民你疯了？”郑在玹一脚踩下刹车，黑色帕拉梅拉在地上刹出两条痕迹。

“你才疯了吧！”罗渽民咄咄逼人，“什么意思啊？在我生日的时候你这是干什么？”

“那你在他生日的时候干什么了？”

郑在玹的声音夹着居高临下的寒气从很远又很近的地方传来，砸得罗渽民脑袋里嗡嗡作响。

“说啊，你们俩干什么了。”

 

罗渽民愣住了，怔怔地看着郑在玹。时间一分一秒地流走，深夜的街道天朗星稀，没人注意到这辆诡异停在路边的车里正上演着什么。他渐渐找回神志，先是低下头，接着肩膀一抖一抖的，竟然笑了起来。

罗渽民笑了好久，抬头问道，“你什么时候知道的？”

郑在玹不回答，竟然从口袋里摸出一支烟点上。罗渽民跪在副驾驶上，像只猫一样探过身去，脸几乎要贴上郑在玹的鼻子，几不可闻地说，“你早就知道了吧？”

“知道又不揭穿，是盘算什么呢？”

“喜欢NTR吗？还是想3P不好意思说？”

“哎呀，不会是你安排好的吧，不然我和他也没这么多机会独处呀。”

“嗯？你说话呀，在玹哥，在玹哥哥？”

 

一口没吸的烟被扔出窗外，郑在玹反身把罗渽民压在副驾驶上，“你给我消停点，好聚好散，你敢说你开始接近我不是为了李马克？”

“是呀，是为了他，真可惜他那时出国了。”罗渽民承认地坦坦荡荡，“而且找你也不亏啊，人帅活又好，”罗渽民顿了顿，“最主要的是，也只有找你才能激起李马克对我的兴趣吧。”

这下换郑在玹愣住，半晌，他松开罗渽民坐回驾驶座，又去口袋里摸烟。罗渽民歪着头看郑在玹熟练地点上第二只深吸了一口，才悠悠说道，“本来觉得话说得太明白了就没意思了。但是既然你从一开始就看出来了，那我也就直接问了。”

“是那个大你两岁的学姐吗？她出身不好，你父母不同意，于是你决定先搞个轰轰烈烈的同性恋，你父母也就不管了。”罗渽民漫不经心得仿佛在说什么不相干的萝卜白菜的事，“那我这几年表现还不错吧，懂事不添乱，看破不说破。”

“你是怎么知道的？”

“好歹同床共枕了这么久，稍微对枕边人上点心也不难发现啊。”罗渽民又挂上一副嬉皮笑脸的样子，“所以分手也没什么，准确来说，我们在一起过吗？”

郑在玹深吸了两口，烟雾在胸腔和鼻腔里共鸣。他抖抖烟灰，嗤笑一声，“李马克早晚有一天被你卖了。”

“不会，他没你精，再说了，我对他是真的。”

郑在玹笑了笑不置可否，重新发动了车子。车窗降下来阵阵晚风把车里的烟味吹散，没几分钟就打横停在了博士宿舍楼下。

郑在玹抬抬下巴，“上去呗，他肯定在家。”

罗渽民解开安全带，准备下车。郑在玹低头看手机，猝不及防被罗渽民杀了个回马枪揽住亲了一口，罗渽民半真半假地说，“想想怪可惜的，要不还是咱俩在一起得了，我就不祸害你们系的专业课第一了。”

“我可以啊，怕你舍不得那位。”

罗渽民挑挑眉，揶揄道，“你可以？明明是你着急摊牌的。要说得更明白一点吗？哥，有些东西看过以后还是直接烧了吧。”

郑在玹皱眉不解，罗渽民下车拍死车门，从窗口留下一句。

“把烟戒了吧，对孩子不好。”

 

门铃声响过三下，接着传来坚持不懈的砸门声音。博士楼年久失修的宿舍今天到底是漏水了还是断电了，惹得谁深更半夜这么着急地敲门？

李马克抓了把乱糟糟的头发，没办法地从电脑屏幕前移开抽身去开门。

门锁刚一打开就被从外面用力拉开。罗渽民一下子跳到李马克身上，李马克退后两步抵住鞋柜，两个人才幸免于摔到地上。

“渽… 渽民？！”

“李马克，你想不想当我男朋友。”

“这… 我…你不是… 可是，可是在… …”

“我就问你，想不想当我男朋友。”

李马克喉结上下一动，也没什么好否认的，“想。”

“Mua！”罗渽民一口亲在李马克嘴上，“那我们还等什么呢？”

罗渽民捧着李马克的脸边亲边把人往屋里拖，“我要上你，两次！你再上我两次，然后我再上你两次！”

“等等等等，”李马克瞪大了眼睛捂住T恤的领口，“你不是去过生日了，在玹哥呢？你们…你们没在一起，还是你们…嗯…分… …”

“李马克同学，这件事情说来话长，现在就不要在意这些细节了。总之… …”罗渽民说着把李马克推倒在沙发上，两腿分开跪坐在他身上，把自己的衬衫一个扣子一个扣子的慢慢解开。

“你知道醉翁之意，不在酒吗？”

 

END.


End file.
